Inuyoukai's Author Challenges
by Inuyoukai52
Summary: Basically, this is my dumping ground for ideas that I have neither the time, patience, or ability to fulfill in a story. My rules might seem a bit strict, but its mainly to ensure a unique story. NOTE; this first chapter is just the rules, I'm having someone go over them to make sure they're reasonable.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is the beginning of what I hope to be a very large and comprehensive set of challenges for authors to partake in for the Naruto Fanfiction community.

This first chapter is going to be dedicated to the general rules for all the challenges, which will only be overridden if indicated in each challenge's chapter.

First, the unbendable rules.

All those wishing to take on one of my challenges must ask me first. This serves two purposes. One is so that I can keep track of who is doing what and read the story in question. The second is so that I can check the quality of the person's previous writing so that I can tell whether they can handle the particular challenge they requested. These are not going to be easy challenges necessarily, and I don't want someone getting started and feeling overwhelmed by it.

No Yaoi/Yuri as a main point of the plot. It can be with two characters that are not in most chapters, but the main characters must be straight. My reasoning for this is twofold. One, I have gay relatives. I don't want to think about what they do. Two, there's already a crap-ton of yaoi on Naruto Fanfic. Enough said.

No Harems. This, by my definition, involved there being more than 3 people in a pairing. This rule is here mainly because, quite frankly, very few people can actually write good fics with this being a part of it. The reason I allowed for 3 instead of 2 is because its more common for this to work out fine (in terms of quality writing) than anything more. In addition to this, some people have trouble moving away from their preferred pairing. In this way, it allows them to keep their most loved pairing while adding in an unusual one to change things up. **That being said,** I would prefer it to be only two people in the pairing. This is because it is practically impossible to write a three person pairing without including Yuri/Yaoi. I can handle Yuri better than Yaoi, but still, I would rather not have to.

**NO BASHING**. This one might receive a lot of flak, mainly because some people just have that one character they love to hate. I don't care. Don't do it. The only bashing allowed is when it is used to create character development. Which means it can't last half of the fic. I would say keep it limited to the beginning, and make the person being bashed grow from it.

No Naru/Saku. I know this may seem like an oddball thing to say right after my no bashing comment, but I put it here for a reason. I personally do not like them as a pairing, simply because of how she treats him. That being said, I do not dislike her as a character. Meaning, don't take this as permission to bash her.

No overpowered characters. If there is one thing that ruins a story for me, it's a character that's never challenged. If theres no challenge, there is no growth. And growth is essential to a good character. I expect all fics under these challenges to be balanced in terms of how powerful someone is. A good rule of thumb is to remember that for every incredibly powerful ability, there is a weakness. For example, someone who could use lightning chakra like second nature might be at an incredible disadvantage against a wind user. Or a super powerful jutsu might have a particular range or time when it doesn't work properly. Anything like that. Keep it balanced. No one is perfect, and I want that to be reflected in these stories.

Highly Recommended

So, this is where things get a bit tricky. Each of the following is not entirely necessary for the challenges. I would not take that as blatant permission to just ignore them however, as incorporating one or more of these will almost guarantee my interest in the story as long as the writing quality is at a good level.

Unusual pairings. And I'm talking people at least close to Naruto's age (assuming this a pairing with Naruto of course) and NOT from the village. The latter half can be changed if I am given enough reasoning. The one thing I will say is that it cannot be a girl from the original Rookies. The only exception to this is a change in gender that is not just known by everyone. But that's a much more tricky subject, and as such I will discuss it on an individual basis. I will also post a preferred pairing in the case of some fics. These are not blatant requirements, but pretty damn close. If you can convince me to take a different pairing for the situation, fine. But don't expect it to be easy.

Grey characters. I want moral ambiguity, not the black/white mindset that a lot of people seem to have. Give me a grey Orochimaru, or a realist Danzo. I love fics that have these, mainly because it allows for so much more growth in character.

Rinnegan Naruto. Ok, so I know this seems to contradict a rule earlier for no OP Naruto. This is not the case. It is pretty easy to make Naruto OP with the Rinnegan, and that is the ONLY reason its not a full on requirement. And that is why it turns out so much better when someone manages to keep him realistic with these powers. If anyone chooses to do this, I want some different things going on besides just using the powers shown in the manga/anime. Perhaps delving more into the manipulation of gravity as a whole rather than just using specific techniques? There's tons of room for creativity here. If you need some ideas just ask me, I have tons when it comes to the Rinnegan.

A more military outlook in the hidden villages. I want more detail on the mission systems, the inter village politics and tactical info. I WANT TO SEE JIRAIYA ACTUALLY SPYING! I want to see what a ninja village would really look like underneath the surface. The interrogations, the spies, the assassinations in politics, all of it.

Number 4 goes hand in hand with this one; a more stealth based ninja. You can keep the flashy jutsus and the big explosions, but I want a bigger emphasis on stealth as being one of the most important things. If you have a choice between fighting and possible getting wounded or killed, or slitting the enemy's throat in their sleep, do the latter. Its easy to find ways around the stealth to bring out those big battles too, so don't worry about that. Just make sure that the first thing they want to attempt is to get in quietly without being seen. It makes for great tension and sets a good atmosphere.

After notes

I know this seems like a pretty long and stringent list of requirements, especially since this is overarching for my challenges, but its not really that bad once you get down to it. I don't ask any of these because I like to make things difficult, I ask them because I want to inspire you to write original and interesting content for me and the rest of the community to enjoy. I am simply basing my requests off of what I believe will be most enjoyable.

With that, I wish you luck! Move on through the next chapters to find a challenge that catches your fancy! And if you have a suggestion for a challenge that you want expanded upon, feel free to ask!


	2. Challenge 1 Ashura Naruto

Challenge # 1

Naruto awakens Ashura's spirit much earlier than in canon. Somewhere during the training time skip would be great, but also during the valley of the end works. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let him have full control immediately. I want him to only be able to control one of the chakra spheres in the beginning, and only in rudimentary ways such as throwing it and expanding it into a shield. No rinnegan for him either, as it would defeat the purpose of choosing just this particular skill set. I want to see what someone with Naruto's creativity can do with perfectly malleable chakra in his hands.

Pairing options; As this is the first challenge I am posting, I will allow NaruHina. Alternatives might include Fu and possibly yugito (You'd have to be really compelling for it though).

No Naru/Saku. No yaoi. Period. Also, you can do gender bender, but you have to talk to me about it first.

All Romances must take time to come to fruition. There can be no "I met her today and fell in love instantly" bullshit. I want it to take at least 6-7 chapters (depends on how long they are of course) or around 30k words before the relationship actually gets off the ground. In addition to this, they wont instantly be a perfect couple. There will be fights, and there may even be a temporary breakup. Also, no arranged marriages for this one, they work well in certain stories but I don't think itll work out in this one.

Other requirements; Eventually, I want Sasuke to unlock Indra early as well, but a good bit after Naruto. A good idea for this would be to make him awaken it right after his battle with Itachi. On top of that, I want him to come back to Konoha after he meets Itachi. This is non-negotiable in my opinion. A possible change that might facilitate this is that Itachi isn't sick, and therefore he survives to explain what happened in his own words. Its up to you if he lives or dies after that, but Sasuke will get the EMS, and he will also go back to Konoha.

No bashing. I stated this in my overarching rules, but seriously, don't.

If possible, I'd like Jiraiya to live, as even though his death was a major turning point for Naruto, he's such a wonderful character that his death was a big downer. On top of that, Naruto doesn't grow enough from his death in Canon anyways, and he seems to even forget about him later on, along with everyone else.

This one is gonna be a little interesting… I want a Grey Orochimaru. He's not evil, but hes not good. He looks out for himself, but doesn't seek to harm others. This means you either have to do away with his invasion, or give an alternative reason for it. Basically, he will only be focused on his eternal life, and won't give a shit about Konoha, or any of the other villages unless they interfere. This also means that he most likely will not be killed by Sasuke, and he will also not try to take him over. This is kind of a difficult requirement, so its optional.


	3. Challenge 2 Naruto of the Rusty Chains

Challenge #2 Naruto of the Rusty Chains

The idea for this challenge can be found in the fic, Life in Konoha's Anbu by Shezza. It's not used too much yet, but maybe it will later on. Although most of the abilities for the chains come from my own imagination.

The idea of this challenge is that Naruto inherits his mother's Chakra Chains, but with a dark twist. Naruto will have a bad childhood in this one, and I mean really bad. I don't want the extremes of crucifixion like I've seen in other stories, but I do want him to be beaten on a regular basis. Nothing that would send him to a hospital, but lots of bruises, and some shallow cuts. His chakra chains will have a unique ability. It will force the person who gets entangled in them to experience every bit of pain they have made others feel, all at once. The chain's themselves should appear rusty and red, with some of the links looking like they should have broken. He should have a close relationship with the Third, Kakashi, and possibly Anko.

In this story, Naruto will not be happy-go-lucky. But neither will he be super angsty and broody. He will be mostly neutral in terms of mood, but will have a very short temper. This means that he won't really react much in the way of happiness for a long while, and he also won't take too much crap from people. I don't want him to physically retaliate, but he won't just sit back and take it either.

Pairings; No Naru/Hina for this one, the dynamic doesn't match up correctly. Possible pairings might include Kin (Oto kunoichi), fem-Sasu (this works especially well, but keep her dark), Yugito, Konan (Might have to work around the ages, but possibly not, she's not too much older than him), Anko, or any others that you can suggest that might have a darker background. Notice I'm mostly naming kunoichis that live outside Konoha; this is because Naruto will be pretty untrusting of Konoha people in general. He still wants to protect them, and become Hokage, but that will mainly be because of Sarutobi.

Other requirements; Naruto will not leave Konoha, except for a possible training trip. He will also assist Sasuke with his (Or her, depending on if you choose that path) revenge against Itachi. Sasuke's goals afterwards should involve being Anbu Commander under Naruto. Team 7 makeup can be changed, but explain to me why you would do it. And the romantic interest can NOT be a part of the team. There are some very good reasons for this, and if you want them I can PM them to you.

Other than that, keep in mind that the main focus of the chains is the psychological aspect they cause. This means the more pain a person has made others feel, the more effective the chains are. In other words, Naruto will be more effective the more experienced his opponent is… That is if he can catch them in the chains. Other people might pose a problem, such as Hidan, who revels in pain, and probably doesn't give two shits about emotional pain.

**_IMPORTANT_**

For the person who takes this challenge up, contact my through a private message about it, both so I know who is doing it and also so I can tell you some of the other details I had in mind that I don't want everybody to see as it might spoil some of the story.


	4. Challenge 3 Location location location

Challenge # 3 Location, Location, Location.

The premise for this one is pretty simple, but will have some far reaching consequences. In Canon, Obito summoned Kyuubi from a distance, and it hit an undefined area of the village. I say undefined because we don't know what areas were actually damaged, just that they were. In this story, that will change. He will still be summoned from a distance, but he will hit a very specific spot. That spot will be the Uchiha District. Now, some people say that the district wasn't formed until after this incident, but honestly we don't know that. All the other clans have their own compounds as well, so I would assume that the Uchiha already had one. The consequences for this are a bit vague, but the general idea is that no one will think to blame the Uchiha for the Kyuubi attack, and so they won't be distanced. That being said, the clan as a whole will be weakened, due to their compound being hit. Basically, the Uchiha won't have a reason to plan a revolt, and even if they did they won't have the power to try it. This results in there being no massacre, which means no rogue Itachi, no revenge-obsessed Sasuke, and more Uchiha character in the series. In addition to this, Sasuke will most likely not receive such special treatment, as he is not the "last" of his clan. From here on, its simply a matter of figuring out what might change in the story-line due to this.

Side note. Although the premise is centered around events that occur for the Uchiha clan, it should be noted that the story should not be Uchiha-centric. I would suggest making the story Team seven-centric instead, and working it from that angle.

Pairings; Honestly, I feel as if this story would benefit more from not having a pairing. It would just flow better in my opinion. That being said, there are some options available. Naruto should be paired with someone thats not on the usual list, meaning no Hinata, no Sakura, and probably no one from Konoha. Fu works well. Sasuke should NOT be paired with Sakura. Period. Anyone that Sasuke is paired with should be of a shinobi mindset, which means no fangirls. Honestly, I can't think of any good examples at the moment. I'll update this if any come to mind.

Other requirements; Orochimaru will not target Sasuke. With other Uchihas around, theres no reason he would specifically target him. A good idea might be to make him target Itachi instead. You would have to work out the details as to why he would do it, but I can see it working. Kakashi must be a better teacher. Period. If you have to, have Fugaku get on his ass about it until he shapes up. Finally, find some sort of replacement for Itachi in Akatsuki. They wouldn't just operate understaffed for no reason. A good idea might be to use someone like Pakura of the Scorch style. But feel free to take some creative license, so long as they aren't rediculous.

Other than that, just keep in mind that this is a story that will find most of its strength in showing the changes from Canon brought about by the premise. What would change about the overarching storyline if the rebellion had never happened, but the clan was weakened instead? Think carefully about it, and you'll be surprised at what pops up.


End file.
